6 The Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth
by Kris Love
Summary: Jessie's search is over, but is it also for her in Team Rocket? Does this also mean the end of Team Rocket as we know it? RR


The Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth  
  
Clara is sitting up in Mondo's bed. She is sweating a great deal. She's just awakened from a nightmare, but is afraid to wake up Mondo. Mondo drowsily turns over.  
  
Mondo (yawning): Clara, what's the matter? You should be asleep.  
  
Clara (stuttering): I.I h-had a n-nightmare.  
  
Ditto opens his eyes and looks over at Clara. Ditto: Dee toe?  
  
Mondo: Ditto wants to know what it was about?  
  
Clara (still stuttering): W-well, it was a-about J-Jessie, J-James, B- Butch, a-and C-Cassidy.  
  
Mondo: What about them?  
  
Clara (still stuttering): C-Cass-Cassidy was w-wounded and b-beaten up a- an-and J-Jess-Jessie was a-arrest-arrested. B-Butch an-and J-James w-were f-fired fr-from T-Team R-Raw-Rocket. Y-y-you were th-there, too. M-Mondo, you w-were also in-injured. An-and Me-Meowth was de-clawed.  
  
Mondo: Where were we?  
  
Clara: T-Team Raw-Rocket H-Head q-quarters.  
  
Mondo: What about you?  
  
Clara: I was in th-the the-theater.  
  
**** Meanwhile in Clara's dorm room. Jessie is on Clara's bed, wearing her glasses, and sketching something in her drawing pad. James, Cassidy, and Butch are on the other side of the room. James is sitting on the vents; Cassidy is still sitting in the chair that was originally by Mel's computer; Butch is seated backwards in Clara's chair beside her computer.  
  
Butch: Is she always like this whenever she gets one of her "brilliant" plans, James?  
  
James: Well, she was the last time. Except she kept me up last time. (Cassidy giggles.)  
  
Jessie (crumbling up a piece of paper and throwing it at James): If all you three are going to do is mock me could you at least mock me where I can't hear you?!  
  
James (getting off the vents): Come on everyone; let's go to the lounge or the balcony. (Butch and Cassidy head out the door; as he closes the door James says the following) Hope your brilliant plan doesn't turn into a brilliant disaster, Jess.  
  
Jessie (angrily and tosses a shoe at him): Ooo! Shut-up! (James quickly closes the door just as the shoe hits the door.)  
  
Meowth (who is on the bed beside her, stretching): So, uh, whatcha got planned dare, Jess?  
  
Jessie (turning the drawing pad to face Meowth): My most ingenious plan yet. (smiling proudly) What do you think?  
  
**** At Mondo's house. Clara and Mondo are in his kitchen. Mondo is at the cabinets pouring Clara and himself warm tea.  
  
Mondo: Are you feeling any better?  
  
Clara: Yeah, but I still think we should see them before it's too late.  
  
Mondo (bringing the tea over to the table): Well, are you sure this dream isn't just that.a dream?! (sits down beside Clara)  
  
Clara: I wish I knew.but something tells me it's true.  
  
Mondo (clutching his mug in fear): Have you ever been wrong before?  
  
Clara: Not that I'm aware of.  
  
**** Back with James, etc. al. Butch and Cassidy are leaning against the railing of the balcony and James is leaning against the wall.  
  
James: So what's this new hotel like?  
  
Cassidy: Oh, you'll love it! Have you ever heard of the Country Club Plaza?  
  
James (talking out his thoughts): The place with all the pretty Christmas lights?  
  
Butch: Yeah. We're staying at the Sheraton hotel down there.  
  
James: Wait a minute! Did you say the Country Club Plaza?  
  
Cassidy: Yup.  
  
James: I think I remember Clara talking about that place once. She said something about all the rich people going to work or shop down there.  
  
Butch: Uh-huh.  
  
James: Where a sandwich alone costs $5.  
  
Cassidy: Yeah, that's the place.  
  
James (unable to control himself any more): How can you afford it?  
  
Butch (placing his hand on James' shoulder): Elementary, my dear James. (smiling wickedly) We don't! (James looks horrified)  
  
Cassidy (placing her hand on James' other shoulder): Relax, James, the boss pays for it for us. (she and Butch laugh wickedly.)  
  
James gulps. James (thinking): They're worse than Jess and I are.  
  
**** Back at Mondo's, Clara's fallen asleep at the kitchen table. Now Mondo is wide awake and pacing around his house nervously as his devoted Ditto follows him transforming into various Pokémon ever so often. Mondo nervously talks out his thoughts to Ditto.  
  
Mondo: What if Clara's right, Ditto? What if Jessica does get seriously hurt?  
  
Ditto (as a Sunflora): Flora!  
  
Mondo: Then again what if she's just making all this up so she can steal you and all the other Ditto from me again?  
  
Ditto (as a Pikachu): Pikachu!  
  
Mondo: Or she could be telling me the truth.  
  
Ditto: Hop. Hoppip!  
  
Mondo: Oh, this is so strange. I wish I knew.  
  
Ditto: Oddish, odd.  
  
Mondo: Oh, I just wish I knew. I also wish I could get some sleep.  
  
Ditto (singing): Jiigaly Puff! Jiigaleee puff!  
  
Mondo (slowly collapsing): Thanks, Ditto, ol' buddy. At least one of my wishes is coming true.  
  
Ditto (after Mondo is asleep): Dee toe! (hops into Mondo's arms, smiles, and closes its eyes, and goes to sleep.)  
  
**** In Clara's room. Jessie is standing at Clara's dresser. Jessie (thinking): I've just got to know. (she then picks up a framed photograph of her and her mom) I wish I could see you again.  
  
While Jessie is looking at the photograph a pink puffball emerges from Clara's bookshelf and sees its reflection in the mirror. Jessie looks up and sees the puffball's reflection.  
  
Jessie: Oh, how cute! Clara's got Jigglypuff. (realizing what she just said) A Jigglypuff!  
  
JP (smiling): Jiggly!  
  
Jessie: This wasn't quite what I had in mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Clara's dream Jessie is tied to a swivel chair. Giovanni is pacing the floor in front of her. Jesse follows him nervously with her eyes.  
  
Giovanni (sternly): I had warned you never to disobey me; you had different ideas. You had to find out the truth.  
  
Jessie: But, sir, if I didn't.  
  
Giovanni (shouting): Silence! (Jessie quivers nervously) I told you I wanted you to succeed, but you and your partner did not. Now either you tell me you've got a rare and valuable Pokémon or else (pulls out a gun).  
  
Jessie's eyes widen. She gulps. Giovanni (sternly): Well, Miss Jessica Haren? Do you or do you not? Jessie tightens her eyes shut and braces herself for the pain.  
  
Jessie (softly): I'm afraid not, sir.  
  
Giovanni (inching closer): What did you say?  
  
Jessie: You heard me. Giovanni holds the gun to her head.  
  
Giovanni: Then you leave me no choice! He pulls the trigger, a shot is heard, and everything goes black. *~*~*~*~ Real life. Clara jerks upward and starts screaming. Clara: Noo!  
  
Clara is again drenched in sweat. Mondo and Ditto awake wide-eyed. Mondo comes running over to Clara.  
  
Mondo: What, Clara? What happened?  
  
Clara (crying): Oh, Mondo, it was awful!  
  
Mondo: Would you like to talk about it? (Clara nods) Well, let's refill these mugs while we're at it. (Ditto hops on over.) Here, Ditto, make some hot tea for Clara and me. (Ditto transforms into Mr. Mime.)  
  
Ditto: Mr. Mime! (takes the glasses and gets to work)  
  
Mondo: Go on, Clara.  
  
**** Back on the balcony. James (laughing nervously): Okay, do you guys think you could take your hands off me now?  
  
Cassidy (evilly): I don't think we can do that. Do you, Butch?  
  
Butch: Maybe.maybe not.  
  
James (frightened): What's gotten into you two? You're scary now. You're frightening me.  
  
The balcony door opens.  
  
A female student (drowsily): Do you all have any idea what time it is?  
  
Butch: Uh, no.  
  
Cassidy: Night time?!  
  
James (looking at his watch): It is exactly 1:15 a.m.  
  
F.S.: Yes, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm sleepy. (pauses) And you're all making a huge ruckus.  
  
Cassidy: Well, what are you doing out here?  
  
F.S.: I have a nicotine craving. Butch and James open the balcony door.  
  
Cassidy (to Butch and James): Where are you two going?  
  
Butch: The lounge.  
  
James: Yeah, at least we won't be in anyone's way.  
  
Cassidy: Okay. (to F.S.) Well, enjoy harming your body.  
  
She, Butch, and James head for the lounge.  
  
James (as they walk down the hall to the lounge): What had gotten into you two before that girl showed up?  
  
Cassidy: I think that peach tea is doing me in.  
  
Butch: Well, that champagne didn't help me much either.  
  
Cassidy: Champagne?! Butch, you said you two were drinking grape juice!  
  
James (proudly): Fermented grape juice!  
  
Cassidy: Butch Kosaburou!  
  
James sneaks into Clara's room as they pass it. James (locking the door behind him): Whew! That was close.  
  
**** Back at Mondo's. Clara's just finished telling her dream as Ditto comes to the table carrying the mugs over to the table.  
  
Clara (calmed down somewhat): You have very talented Ditto, Mondo.  
  
Mondo (taking the mugs from Ditto): Thank you, Ditto. Thanks, Clara. They are very talented. Especially this one. I taught him how to transform into any Pokémon or object it wants at will.  
  
Clara (trying to hide her disgust): Oh, that's very good.  
  
Mondo: It was very hard.  
  
Clara: I'll bet.  
  
Mondo: You never told me what kind of Pokémon you've got.  
  
Clara (perking up): Oh, I've got a Vulpix and a Jigglypuff!  
  
**** In Clara's dorm room. James has fallen sound asleep on the floor directly in front of the door. Jessie is asleep next to the dresser, and Meowth is curled up on Clara's bed. All are sleeping peacefully.  
  
**** Meanwhile in the lounge. Cassidy (yawning): You know something, Butch, that girl is right about one thing.  
  
Butch: What's that?  
  
Cassidy (sleepily): I'm sleepy.  
  
Butch: Well, let's get back to the hotel. (leads Cassidy out of the main doors of the dorm and to the parking lot where Butch's rental car is waiting)  
  
**** About 9 hours later. Jessie yawns, stretches, and finally opens her eyes to find herself on the floor in front of Clara's dresser. She is still holding the photo of her and her mom. Jessie: What am I doing down here? (Slowly Jessie sits up and looks at the digital clock in Clara's room.) Oh-no! It's 10:15! Clara will be here by 5 and I've got nothing to wear except my pajamas. Maybe she's got something I can wear. (stands up and opens Clara's closet; going through the clothes) Hmm.Does she really wear this stuff?!  
  
Meowth (slowly opening his eyes): Is it mornin' already, Jess?  
  
Jessie (not looking at him): yes, Meowth, it is.  
  
Meowth: Uh, Jess, whatcha doin'?  
  
Jessie: Looking for clothes.  
  
Meowth: In Clara's closet?!  
  
Jessie: Why not? (brings a white shirt, white slacks, and a black T-shirt out) What's this? (turns it to face her.) A Team Rocket outfit?! Uh, Meowth?  
  
Meowth: I don't dink you kin fit into dat, Jess; besides it looks more like Jim's dan yours.  
  
Jessie: Speaking of James.where is he?  
  
Meowth shrugs. On the other side of the room James is curling up in various ways to prevent the sunlight from shining in his eyes. Thump! James kicks the door in one attempt.  
  
Jessie (semi-afraid): What was that? (James begins groaning) Meowth.? (jumps onto the bed, with the Team Rocket uniform, in fear)  
  
Meowth: I's go find out since someone's too scared. (Meowth hops off the bed as Jessie clutches one of Clara's pillows in fear. Calling): Come out, come out what'er ya are!  
  
Meowth finally makes his way to the door and sees James all curled up in a little ball hiding his face from the sunlight. Meowth (to himself): Oh bruda! It's only a Jimmy ball. (calling to Jessie) It's okay, Jess. It's only Jim!  
  
James tosses and turns as Jessie makes her way over to the door. After she makes her way her way over to Meowth and James, Jessie looks down at James and giggles. Slowly James wakes up.  
  
James (shielding the sun from his eyes): Ugh! Too bright!  
  
Jessie (extending her hand): Here let me help you up.  
  
James takes Jessie's hand, and then.pulls her down on top of him. He begins to laugh hysterically.  
  
Jessie (laughing): Okay, James, you've had your laugh; now help me up.  
  
James: Well, let me get up first. (James gets up and then helps Jessie up.)  
  
Meowth: Youz guys are crazy.  
  
**** Meanwhile several miles away a middle-aged woman is seated at a table composing a letter.  
  
Woman 1's voice (as she's writing): My dearest Jessica, I have just received word that your friend Clara has deceived you through her actions or rather what she has told you. Never fear, my dear, for her friend Helen is not so deceptive. Helen is very trustworthy. My dear Jessica, there is so much I wish I could tell you and much for you to learn. Helen is saving up her money to pay my way to come fly by plane to see you. I shall be there by Christmas, my Jessica, I can assure you that. (Picks up a framed photograph from the table. From her POV we see that it is the same picture Jessie was holding last night; slowly the woman puts the photo down.) I miss you, my Jessica. Love, Miyamoto Your mom.  
  
Woman 1 folds up the letter, places it in an envelope, seals it, and puts it out for the mail carrier. Woman 1 (aloud): I love you, my Jessica.forever!  
  
**** At Team Rocket Headquarters. Giovanni is seated with his back facing the camera, and is on the phone with someone.  
  
Giovanni (angrily): I don't care how you get them here as long as they're alive! (Pause) Well, you'd better find out where they are or else. (slams down the phone. A knock is heard at the door. Camera stays on Giovanni with his back facing the camera.)  
  
Female Voice 2 (nervously): You wanted to see me, sir?  
  
Giovanni spins his chair around. Through Giovanni's POV. Giovanni (folding his hands together, semi-sweetly): Ah, Clara. Yes, I wanted to see you. (laughs a little) I have a special assignment for you. I want you to bring me Jessie, James, and Meowth.  
  
Clara (nervously): Are you sure?  
  
Giovanni (slightly aggravated): Yes, Clara. If you weren't fairly new I'd yell at you big time. Learn this at least for now.Never question my requests.  
  
Clara (nervously): yes, sir.  
  
Giovanni: Well, what are you standing around here for?! Get going! (With that Clara zips out of the room; Giovanni begins laughing.)  
  
**** Meanwhile in the game room 24 floors below, Mondo is playing poker with some henchmen.  
  
Mondo (placing his cards face down on the table): I fold. (Mondo glances up.)  
  
Just then Clara rushes past and out the main door.  
  
Mondo (to the henchmen): Well, guess I'll catch ya all later.  
  
Mondo runs out the door, but Clara is already out of sight. He looks up and down the street, but Clara is already long gone.  
  
Mondo (thinking): She can sure run fast.  
  
**** Meanwhile Jessie and James have just made their way to the cafeteria for brunch. Jessie grabs a plate and hands it to James. Then she makes her way over to the soda machines. She gets herself a glass of sprite and sits down to wait for James. Finally he makes his way over to her with his plate completely full.  
  
Jessie: Got enough? James (looking at his plate): Uh, maybe. Oops! Forgot to get a drink. Be right back.  
  
After James leaves, Jessie eats a few of his tator tots. She finishes the last one as James returns. He sits down and begins to eat; just then Clara sprints in. she sees Jessie and James and darts straight for them. Causing a huge mess in the process, Clara finally reaches their table and collapses in a chair next to James.  
  
Jessie (noticing Clara): Glad you could join us, Clara.  
  
James looks over and sees Clara panting heavily.  
  
James: You look like you've been running. Relax. You're safe now.  
  
Jesse: Yeah. Who or what are you running from?  
  
Clara: The boss. He wants to see you guys immediately. Meowth too.  
  
Jessie and James exchange looks.  
  
Clara: There's just one problem I see. I have a bad feeling that none of you will come back the same way you go in.  
  
James (pushing his plate aside): Suddenly, I'm not quite so hungry any more.  
  
Jessie: What do you mean, Clara?  
  
Clara (beginning to sweat more than before): I was afraid you'd ask that.  
  
James: Why?  
  
Clara (sighs): It's all about the two nightmares I had last night.  
  
**** Meanwhile at Team Rocket Headquarters. Butch and Cassidy are escorted into Giovanni's office. The doors are shut quickly behind them as their escort leaves. Giovanni has his back to them as he begins to speak.  
  
Giovanni (faked happiness): Well, well, my two favorite members. Butch Kosaburou and Cassidy Yamato. Where have you been hiding all this time? Please sit down. (Butch and Cassidy nervously sit down; Giovanni spins his chair quickly around to face them. They can now see his evil glare and his hands folded) You've given me a lot to think about these past five months since we last talked. I freed all of you from the police because I wanted to talk with you all about your behaviors. Butch let's begin with you. (Butch gulps)  
  
**** Back at the school cafeteria. Clara: So you see why I'm worried sick about you guys to see him?  
  
Jessie: Yes, but orders are orders and we have to follow them.  
  
James (cowardly): Even if it means being fired and arrested or injured?  
  
Jessie (trying to be brave): Yes, James, even if it means being injured or arrested and fired.  
  
Clara (timidly): I'm with James on this one, Jess. I'd be afraid, too.  
  
Jessie (faking bravery again): We'd better get Meowth and head on up there. Wouldn't want to keep Dad.err.the boss waiting! (gets up and leaves the table.)  
  
Clara (after Jessie's gone): Dad?!  
  
James: I'll explain later.  
  
Clara and James clear off the table and then head out of the cafeteria. Just as the three of them exit using the revolving doors, Mondo enters the opposite direction.  
  
Mondo (still spinning the doors): That was Clara, Jessica, and James.  
  
Clara (leading J&J to the dorms): That was Mondo.  
  
Jessie: Oh, well! He'll catch up.  
  
**** Back at Team Rocket Headquarters. Butch is struggling with handcuffs on and two strong men trying to escort him out. He is no longer wearing his Team Rocket uniform either. Cassidy is watching in terror.  
  
Butch (shouting to Giovanni): You won't get away with this! You said we were your favorites!  
  
Giovanni: That's right. Were!  
  
Butch glares at Giovanni. Butch (to Cassidy): Don't worry, Cass, we'll make it! Don't tell him anything!  
  
Giovanni (angrily): Is he still here?! I said get him out of here! If you're not out of here soon, Mr. Kosaburou I can have you arrested for trespassing!  
  
Butch glares at Giovanni. Butch: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Giovanni (slyly, with his hand on the phone receiver): Oh, I wouldn't would I?  
  
Cassidy (jumping from her seat): Don't you dare, Dad!  
  
All eyes shift to Cassidy.  
  
Giovanni: What did you say?!  
  
Cassidy: That's right! I know the truth! You're my father!  
  
Giovanni (clutching Cassidy's wrists): You've just made a terrible mistake, Miss Yamato.  
  
**** In Clara's dorm room. Finally Mondo, Clara, Jessie, and James are together. Clara and Jessie are on one side of the room and Mondo and James on the other.  
  
Clara (looking at Jessie): I don't think you should wear your Team Rocket uniform after all, Jessie.  
  
Jessie: But the rules are that if you're.  
  
Clara (interrupting): Going to see the boss you should be in uniform. I know, but look at yourself! Honestly, Jess, I don't think it would look right for you to come dressed like that in your condition.  
  
Just then Clara's phone rings. Clara cautiously picks up the phone.  
  
Clara: Hello?  
  
Giovanni's voice: They'd better be on their way!  
  
Clara: They are, sir.  
  
Giovanni's voice: Good! (the phone goes dead. Clara hangs up the phone)  
  
**** 5 short minutes later. Mondo and Clara are seated in the Team Rocket bar 24 floors below Giovanni's office. Clara nervously sips on her sprite as Mondo stares into space and sips on his coke. Behind them two strong men are shoving Butch out into the main lobby.  
  
Butch: I'm going; I'm going! Sheesh!  
  
Clara and Mondo turn around. Clara runs towards Butch; Mondo follows.  
  
Clara (to the two men): Stop! What is going on here?  
  
Man 1: The boss told us to take this man out and make sure he never returns. Clara: Why?  
  
Man 2: The boss fired him.  
  
Mondo: What?!  
  
Clara: Where's his former partner?  
  
Man 2: Don't know.  
  
Butch: The boss took her.  
  
Man 1 (slapping Butch): Shut-up, you! (Clara flinches.)  
  
Mondo: We'll see to it he gets out.  
  
Man 2: But.  
  
Man 1: That would be great. The boss probably needs us upstairs again anyway. (they heave Butch to the floor and leave)  
  
Clara (bending down to aid Butch): Are you okay?  
  
Butch (sitting up): Yeah, I guess.  
  
Mondo: Where is Cassidy?  
  
Butch: The boss took her out of the room, struck her somehow because I heard her scream and cry, and then I don't know what he did with her.  
  
Clara collapses to the floor and begins crying.  
  
Butch: What's wrong?  
  
Mondo: It's just she had a couple of nightmares and so far it sounds like they're coming true.  
  
Clara wipes her eyes and quickly stands up and runs to the elevator.  
  
Mondo: Clara, come back!  
  
Clara: I can't! I've got to do my duty!  
  
**** 24 floors above them. Giovanni is seated at his desk, glaring at Jessie and trying not to focus on the fact she's pregnant. Giovanni: I'm awaiting your response, Jessica!  
  
Jessie: Well, uh.  
  
The door flies open. In the doorway stands.  
  
Giovanni (standing up and putting his hands flat on the desk; yelling): Clara?!  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth stand up and turn to face the doorway. Clara doesn't say a word, nor does she flinch. Her face is fixed in a determined look. She slowly makes her way to his desk.  
  
Giovanni (yelling): Clara, I never said you could come in here! Get out!  
  
Clara doesn't respond; she just keeps walking.  
  
Giovanni (yelling): If you don't get out right now.  
  
Clara: I thought you were a nice man, Giovanni, but boy was I ever wrong. How can you be so cruel to your own offspring? Look at how much you tortured Cassidy.  
  
Cassidy stands in the doorway: her hair is a mess, a swollen eye and a scab forming on her wrists.  
  
Jessie (running towards Cassidy): Cassidy?! What has he done to you?  
  
Clara (continuing): And Jessica. You've prevented her from ever knowing the truth. Speaking of the truth, I think it's high time you shared the whole truth and nothing but the truth to us.  
  
Giovanni (shouting): Never! Now do me a favor.all of you! GET OUT!  
  
Meowth and James exchange devious smiles. Meowth nods to James. Jessie and Cassidy cling to each other in fear. Clara just stands there looking even more determined than before (all the follows now appears to go in slow- motion) Meowth leaps in front of everyone and we zoom in on his claws extended and gleaming in the sunlight. Meowth appears to furry swipe the camera, but when we zoom out we see.  
  
Giovanni (holding his face): Ugh! You horrible Meowth! You've desecrated my face!  
  
Jessie (leaving Cassidy's side, sound quite brave now): Well, don't worry you won't be seeing us again.  
  
Meowth (in his famous pose): Dat's right!  
  
James (semi-afraid): Yeah, we quit! Cassidy (becoming braver): That goes for Butch and me as well.  
  
Clara (braves of them all): Mondo and I, too.  
  
(close up) Giovanni (angrily): You can't do this to me! How will I ever get all the rare and valuable Pokémon?!  
  
Zoom out and see James and Meowth walking out; Jessie and Cassidy follow. Clara (closing the door behind her; smiling): That's your problem. Have a good day now! Bye!  
  
Giovanni (yelling): You'll be back! I know you will! You'll all be back!  
  
**** In the elevator. After everyone finishes congratulating one another, Jessie speaks up.  
  
Jessie: I suppose one of my questions will never be answered.  
  
James: What's that, Jess?  
  
Jessie: Where were there two different women in each of Cassidy's and my files?  
  
Cassidy: Yeah, and I'm guessing one of mine will never be answered either.  
  
Clara: What's that?  
  
Cassidy: If Butch and I were already married, then where's the genuine marriage certificate and why don't we remember it?  
  
James: I still say that was all a hoax.  
  
Clara: Well, one thing's for sure. (all stare at Clara) We'd better get Cassidy and Butch some much needed medical attention.  
  
Cassidy: That's a good idea, because my eye's beginning to hurt even worse.  
  
James: I know something else that's certain.  
  
Meowth: Wads dat, Jimmy?  
  
James: We're one great loving team.  
  
Jessie leans over and kisses him on the cheek. Jessie; That was so sweet, James! Just like you!  
  
The song "My Best Friends" plays as the elevator continues to descend to the main lobby. Pan to see Clara holding hands with Jessie; Jessie is holding James' hand; James is holding Cassidy's hand, and Cassidy is holding Meowth's paw.  
  
As the music fades the elevator doors open. Mondo and Butch look up. Clara runs for Mondo. Butch runs for Cassidy. James, Jessie and Meowth exit the elevator. Going with each group.  
  
Clara (with her arms around Mondo's neck): You can sell that uniform, Mondo.  
  
Mondo: Uh, why?  
  
Clara: I told Giovanni you and I quit Team Rocket. Now we can do things right.  
  
**** Butch (brushing Cassidy's hair down and away from her face): No matter what has happened or what will happen, I'll love you always.  
  
Cassidy: As will I you, Butch.  
  
Butch: I'm so glad you're safe, Cass.  
  
**** Jessie: That was very brave of you, Meowth.  
  
Meowth: 'Twern't nothin'.  
  
James: I guess I owe you big time, Jess.  
  
Jessie: For what?  
  
James: For always being there for me and for the way you stood up for us all those times.  
  
Jessie: I only did what a best friend should.  
  
Meowth: Guess dis means I'll ne'er get top cat now.  
  
James: Yes, you will.  
  
Meowth: How?  
  
Jessie: You're our top cat, Meowth!  
  
James (lifting Meowth into the air): That's right!  
  
Meowth: Dat's my line. Oh, well. Youz guys are da best friends anyone cud ask fur. **** About 2 p.m. Clara, Jessie, James, and Meowth are back in Clara's dorm room. Clara is dancing around her room with a pillow and softly singing "My Heart Will Go On." Meowth is on Clara's computer talking with Melissa via chatroom. [Author's note: Melissa is the talking Meowth that was in Helen's and Clara's play, FYI incase you forgot.]  
  
Jessie (whispering to James as she takes a sweatshirt off the hanger): I think someone's seriously in love.  
  
James: Yup. I know we are.  
  
Jessie: No, I mean Clara.  
  
James: Oh, right. Maybe she finally turned back into what she was before she started wanting to be like us.  
  
Jessie shrugs and they both go back to packing.  
  
Clara (twirling around, singing): "That is how I know my heart will go on."  
  
Jessie walks over to Clara and taps her on the shoulder. Clara continues singing, and doesn't listen at all to Jessie.  
  
Jessie (thinking): Oh forget it! (Just then the phone rings. Before Jessie can reach for it, Clara leaps for the phone.)  
  
Clara: Hello? (pauses) Mondo! I knew it'd be you. (Pauses) Dinner tonight? Me, you, Jess, and Jim? (pauses) Yeah, we'd love to! When will you be by? (Pauses) Okay, we'll be ready. Love ya. Bye!  
  
Clara begins dancing and singing to herself again. Jessie motions for James to "come here." James comes over to her holding a pair of socks.  
  
Jessie (whispering): Sounds like we're going out to eat tonight with Mondo and Clara.  
  
James: Really? Wow!  
  
Jessie (thinking): How's Mondo afford it?  
  
Just then Jessie's gaze wanders out the dorm window. She sees Mel coming up the walkway. She grabs James by the arm and starts running.  
  
James: Hey! What's going on?  
  
Jessie: Mel's returning! We've got to get out of here. So she and James make their way into the lounge. Jessie collapses onto the sofa and falls asleep almost instantly. James sits in a chair.  
  
James (thinking): Oh-no! Meowth's still in there!  
  
**** Back in the room. Mel enters the room and sees Meowth on the computer. Mel rolls her eyes.  
  
Mel: Clara!? I'm here! (Clara comes waltzing over to the doorway.)  
  
Clara (singing): Hello, Mel!  
  
Mel (rolling her eyes again): Do you think you could help me unload my truck? (looks again at Clara) And what are you doing in that ridiculous costume?!  
  
Clara looks down and stops singing. She notices she never changed out of her Team Rocket uniform.  
  
Clara (laughing embarrassedly): I kinda forgot about it. I went back to the theater to audition for Jessie from Team Rocket.  
  
Mel (interrupting): Grow up, Clara! Pokémon and Team Rocket are only cartoons! And get your toy cat away from the computer; I need to check my email and then unload my truck if you're not going to help me.  
  
Clara sadly trudges over to the computer. She picks up Meowth.  
  
Clara (whispering): We've got to get you outta here.  
  
Meowth (whispering): Lemme tell Melissa bye. (Clara nods and allows Meowth to tell Melissa bye.)  
  
Mel: Is your toy cat off the computer?  
  
Clara: Yes! Look I'm going to the lounge real quick. (Takes Meowth and runs to the lounge.)  
  
**** After being in the lounge for a while. Clara: So how can I go to dinner with you all and Mondo now?  
  
Jessie (who is by now awake): Just tell her you're going out on the town.  
  
Clara: She'll wonder why I'm all dressed up. Remember I never dress up.  
  
James: Just tell her the truth!  
  
Clara: She already thinks Pokémon and Team Rocket aren't real. She'll really think I'm crackers if I tell her I got a date!  
  
Mel (calling, coming into the lounge): Clara, let's go unpack my.(sees Jessie, James, and Meowth) Oh, my.  
  
Jessie (smiling): Hello, Mel!  
  
Mel (in disbelief): They're real?!  
  
James: Of course we're real!  
  
Meowth: Dat's right!  
  
Mel: Oh, my.  
  
Clara: What's wrong, Mel?  
  
Mel (to Jessie, James, and Meowth): Are you for real? (they nod) Oh, my.  
  
**** By 4:30. Mel is helping Clara and Jessie with their dresses. She finishes tying the bow on Clara's dress. Clara twirls around on her toes.  
  
Clara: Well, how do I look?  
  
Jessie: Very nice! Go into the lounge and show James. (Clara runs out of the room) You've got a nice roommate, Mel, but you know I don't think she's been entirely honest with you about who she is.  
  
Mel: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Jessie: Well, she's been trying to be like James and me.  
  
Mel: And that's bad?!  
  
Jessie: Just forget it.  
  
Mel (tying the ribbon): Okay. There you go; all ready!  
  
Jessie (twirls around once): Well, what do you think?  
  
Jessie is wearing a sheer, emerald green dress with sparkles. Her hair is brought back in a pony tail with a green ribbon. On her feet she is wearing flat green shoes with an imitation opal near the toe. You can't even tell she's pregnant.  
  
Mel: Very nice! (hands Jessie's purse to her) Here, have fun! (Clara come sin the doorway)  
  
Clara: Jessie, just wait until you see James.  
  
Mel: When will you guys be back?  
  
Jessie: Probably after midnight!  
  
Clara: Yeah, long after your bedtime. Don't worry we'll be quiet. Would you like Meowth to stay with you, Mel?  
  
Mel: Your toy cat?  
  
Jessie: He's a real-live, walking, talking Meowth!  
  
Mel: Sure, bring him in.  
  
Meowth (entering the room): Hullo!  
  
Jessie: Well, guess we'd better get going. See you tomorrow, Mel. Thanks.  
  
Clara: Yeah, bye guys.  
  
Mel and Meowth sadly wave good-bye.  
  
**** 5 p.m. .in front of the residence hall.  
  
Jessie (impatiently): Where's James? Where's.  
  
(off screen) James (coming from inside the hall, refined): Your prince charming?!  
  
James comes to join Jessie and Clara. He is dressed in an emerald green tuxedo. Every last bit of his hair is neatly groomed. His famous strand of hair is even out of his eyes for once.  
  
Clara (semi-shocked): J-James, where's your strand of hair that's usually hanging downward?  
  
James: I gelled it back.  
  
Jessie: You look.exquisite, James! I love it! About as much as I love you. (she reaches out to grab his right hand when her finger brushes against something on his hand, she looks down)  
  
James (clearing his throat): It's my, uh, class ring. (Jessie looks puzzled) From Pokémon Tech.  
  
Just then Mondo pulls up in his jeep. He gets out and makes his way to Jessie, James, and Clara. He is wearing a traditional tuxedo.  
  
Mondo (extending his hand to Clara): You look very elegant tonight, Clara. (Clara blushes; Mondo turns his attention to Jessie and James) My, James, you sure know how to dress well; as do you, Jessica.  
  
Jessie: You look nice too, Mondo.  
  
James: Thank you, Mondo.  
  
**** They are all seated at a table. Jessie and James on one side and Mondo and Clara on the other. A waiter comes to the table.  
  
Waiter: May I get you some appetizers?  
  
Jessie: Yes, I'd like your chicken salad.  
  
Waiter (writing): What kind of dressing, ma'am?  
  
Jessie: Italian. Oh and make sure you have cherry tomatoes on it.  
  
James: Cherry tomatoes?! But, Jess.  
  
Jessie: Yes, cherry tomatoes.  
  
Waiter: Anyone else?  
  
Clara (pointing to item on menu): What's this?  
  
Waiter: That's our chef's special tonight. Fried cheese.  
  
Clara: That sounds good. I'll take one.  
  
Waiter (writing): Anything for you, gentlemen?  
  
James: Hmm. Nope.  
  
Mondo: No, thanks.  
  
Waiter: May I get you all anything to drink?  
  
Mondo: Water, please.  
  
Clara: Lemonade.  
  
James (pointing to something on his menu): What's this?  
  
Waiter: That would be one of our finer wines, sir.  
  
James (smiling and clapping his hands): Oh, goody! Get me one.  
  
Jessie sighs.  
  
Waiter: And you, ma'am?  
  
Jessie: Green tea, please.  
  
James: Green tea?! But, Jess.  
  
Waiter: Would you like any sweetener with that?  
  
Jessie: Ginseng honey, please.  
  
Waiter: I'll be right back. (leaves)  
  
Then a slow, romantic song begins to play. Clara turns to Mondo. Her eyes turn starry.  
  
Clara: Oh, Mondo, let's dance!  
  
Mondo: Okay. (They leave the table and head to the dance floor.)  
  
Jessie: James, where did you come across that ring?  
  
James: It was in the manila envelope in my file.  
  
Jessie: And what possessed you to remove that strand of hair?  
  
James: I just wanted to look special. (pauses slightly) For you?!  
  
Jessie: You're already special to me, James. You are the love of my life. I'll always love you; nothing could ever change that. You don't need to look special because you already are special, James.  
  
James (the strand of hair starts to fall): Really?  
  
Jessie: Yes, really. James, you're going to be my husband and the father of our children. No one could ask for anything more. I can't ask for more. James (strand is now in a curl above his eyes): Seriously?  
  
Jessie: I love you just the way you are, James; always and forever.  
  
James smiles. The strand falls completely down. James looks at it turning cross-eyed. Jessie giggles. Then James looks over at her and smiles.  
  
The waiter returns with two trays.  
  
James (perking up): Would you like help?  
  
Waiter (handing James a tray): Thank you.  
  
James places the drinks in their proper places and nods to the waiter. Then he hands the tray back to the waiter. Jessie looks over her salad as the waiter leaves. Then she starts eating.  
  
James: That looks good. (Jessie jabs some onto her fork.)  
  
Jessie (bringing the fork over): Here, have some.  
  
James munches on the salad and smiles. James (after swallowing): That was good.  
  
Just then Mondo and Clara return. Clara sees her fried cheese.  
  
Clara: Oh, mozzarella sticks! (Clara quickly sits in her place and begins eating.)  
  
Mondo (to James): Your strand's back.  
  
James: I know.  
  
The waiter returns carrying some menus. He passes out the menus.  
  
Waiter: I'll be back to take your main dish orders. (leaves)  
  
Jessie and Clara: Main dish?!  
  
James (reading from the menu): What is "pollo con queso"?  
  
No one has a clue.  
  
Clara: Okay what about this."Portabello Chicken"?  
  
James (singing): "Portabello Road, street where the riches of ages are sold."  
  
They all giggle.  
  
Jessie: Well, this is in English, but I don't like the sound of it.  
  
James: What?  
  
Jessie (reading): "Lemon-peppered Trout."  
  
Mondo: Well, this sounds pretty good. (reading) "Fettuccine Alfredo."  
  
Jessie (reading): "Pot roast sandwich"?  
  
James: Here's a good one. (reading) "Sautéed onion covered chicken."  
  
Clara: No onions, please!  
  
Jessie: Hmm. This sounds really good! (reading) "Buttered salmon."  
  
**** After finally ordering and eating dinner.  
  
Waiter (handing out menus): What can I bring you for dessert?  
  
Jessie: Strawberry cheese cake.  
  
James: Cherry pie.  
  
Mondo: Banana split.  
  
Clara: Lemon Meringue pie.  
  
Waiter gathers up the menus and leaves. Soft instrumental music plays. James looks over at the band. The singer is off to the side chatting with some people.  
  
James (thinking): Hmm. (aloud to everyone else) Excuse me! (he leaves the table)  
  
Jessie: Where does he think he's going? (Mondo and Clara shrug. Jessie sighs and pats her "tummy.")  
  
Clara: Oh, Jessie, I've got some good news for you!  
  
Jessie: Really? What?  
  
Clara (hands Jessie an envelope): Here.  
  
Jessie takes the envelope (Jessie's POV). It reads "My Dearest Jessica Haren."  
  
Jessie slowly opens the back. She unfolds the letter. A photograph falls to Jessie's lap. She picks up the photograph.  
  
Jessie's voice (reading): My dearest Jessica, the letter you most likely received the other day was written well before Helen stopped by my house. She informed me, rather joyfully, that she had purchased a one way ticket to Kansas City. The plane leaves here December 12th. I have enclosed a photograph of what I look like now. I look forward to seeing you then. Clara has told me how sorry she is for deceiving you and hopes you forgive her. I told her I knew you would. Please don't make me a liar. I love you, my Jessica, always. Love, Mom.  
  
Singer voice (into microphone): May I have everyone's attention please. (Everyone turns to face the stage) Thank you. I have a gentleman here who would like to sing to his fiancée. (He hands the microphone to James. The lights darken and a spotlight appears on James. A song softly places in the background.)  
  
James: Thank you. Jessica, my dear, Jessie, this song is for you and all that you mean to me. I love you, Jessica.  
  
(Throughout the song various shots of J&J are exchanged. The music begins to play as James lifts the microphone to his mouth and begins to sing. He sings "I Can Love You Like That." As the music fades out James speaks directly to Jessie.  
  
James: I love you, my Jessica.  
  
Jessie wipes her eyes and makes her way to the stage. When she gets to the stage she embraces him. The singer comes over and takes the microphone from James. The singer starts to sing the refrain (I can love you like that.) as James leads Jessie to the dance floor. They begin dancing.  
  
Jessie (whispering, between tears): That was lovely, James. You really feel that way?  
  
James (whispering): Of course, my Jessica.  
  
**** Back at the table. Clara (leaning on Mondo's shoulder): Oh, how romantic!  
  
Mondo: Uh-huh.  
  
**** Out back two Meowths are staring up at a full moon. They wrap arms around one another and lean into each other.  
  
Meowth: Kinda roman'ic out ear unda da stars an' da moon.  
  
Melissa: Yeah, and the moonlight makes you all the more romantic, Meowth.  
  
Meowth (blushing): Ya don't mean it.do ya?  
  
Melissa (rubbing her head under Meowth's): Of course I do.  
  
Melissa straightens up and kisses Meowth on his cheek.  
  
Meowth: Meeoow! Meowthy likes it!  
  
Melissa smiles. Melissa: And I love you, Meowth. You think now that your partners and you are done with Team Rocket we can move deeper into our relationship?  
  
Meowth: We'll see. (Meowth slides a diamond ring onto one of Melissa's fingers.) I's love ya, Melissa!  
  
Melissa looks down. Melissa: Oh, Meowth, it's beautiful.  
  
**** Back on the dance floor. Jessie is gazing into James' deep, green eyes. Jessie (sighs): Oh, James, I have so much more to share with you. So much.  
  
James: As do I, Jessie.  
  
Jessie: Good bye, Team Rocket! Hello, Mrs. James Morgan!  
  
James: The whole truth and nothing but the truth! That's what it is!  
  
**** About 8 p.m. Mondo drives everyone to a park on a hill. By now Meowth and Melissa have also joined the group. Mondo parks the jeep. Everyone gets out. The 3 couples all split off in different directions. Mondo and Clara head to a swing set and begin swinging and laughing. Meowth and Melissa go into a strawberry field. Jessie and James make their way to a stream bed. Jessie sits on the edge of the stream bed, takes off her shoes, and begins to kick her feet in the water. James comes behind her and gently unties the green ribbon in her hair. He gently brushes the ribbon across her face. (The moonlight makes her appear even more beautiful.) Jessie lowers her head in shyness. James pulls her long, crimson hair away from her face and places it over her left shoulder. His palms are growing sweaty; Jessie's heart begins to beat slightly faster. James scoots closer. He places his hand on her thigh. Close up on their hands we see the diamond ring on Jessie's finger. Close up on their faces. We see both of them smiling at one another. For the first time Jessie speaks.  
  
Jessie: James, I.I regret that I've not been entirely honest with you. Before you say anything let me explain. It's not that I lied to you rather it's what I've not told you.  
  
The song "The Wind Beneath My Wings" begins to play as Jessie caresses James' face. She stops as she begins singing. As Jessie sings several images from their past come into view (they are what the two of them remember throughout the course of the song). (First the song line then the scene.)  
  
"It must have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your face." Jessie shoves James out of the way for her to see inside a window with James slowly peeking up over the window sill.  
  
"You've been content to let me shine," James in a catburgler costume sadly throws his bottle caps out of a coin purse as Jessie beams with pride.  
  
"You always walked a step behind." Jessie storming past as James and Meowth slowly trudge behind her.  
  
"I was the one with all the glory," Jessie cheering victoriously at a battle they've just won.  
  
"While you were the one with all the strength," Jessie tossing a bag to James who collapses under its weight.  
  
"Only a face without a name," The picture of James from the missing poster in "Holy Matrimony."  
  
"I never once heard you complain," James shakes his head as Jessie shows him her drawing pad.  
  
"Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be?" Various pictures of James.  
  
"I can fly higher than an eagle," Team Rocket blasting off after losing to Ash and co.  
  
"'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings." Jessie scaling TRHQ looking back at James.  
  
"It might have appeared to go unnoticed," Jessie smacking James with her mallet.  
  
"But I've got it all here in my heart." Jessie saving James from drowning in the hotel pool.  
  
"I want you to know I know the truth:" James and her having fun the hotel pool splashing each other and saying their motto.  
  
"I would be nothing without you." Jessie and James in the courtyard, at the trial, kissing.  
  
Fade back to the park, where now Jessie is laying her head on James' lap. "Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be?" James wipes a tear from his face. "I can fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings." Slowly Jessie sits up. She and James look lovingly into each others' eyes. "You are the wind beneath my wings." The song fades out as James continues to wipe his eyes. Finally he speaks.  
  
James: I never knew I meant that much to you, Jess.  
  
Jessie: Well, you do. You mean that much and more to me! (Jessie reaches into her purse to pull out a tissue for James; instead she finds something else.) What's this?  
  
James looks over as Jessie pulls out an envelope.  
  
Jessie: It's a letter. (noticing the handwriting) From.Clara?!  
  
Jessie begins reading it aloud to James.  
  
Jessie (reading): "Dear Jessie, James, and Meowth."  
  
Clara's voice: "I know I haven't been the greatest person to many people. I don't tell my true story to many people because I am trying to forget it myself. Jessie, I really wish you and I were sisters. We seem to have had the same troubles. I guess if you aren't too mad at me for deceiving you we can keep in touch. James, I know more than anything I will miss you because you are so funny and romantic in one. I know you are the perfect man for Jessica. Meowth, you're a wonderful pal. I know you'll do just fine at becoming a husband and father some day. Our paths may cross again some day, and I hope it's some day soon. As for Mondo and me we plan to return to the other side of Sunny Town where we will move in again with my uncle. Good luck in the future and I'll miss you. Love always, Claretta (a.k.a. Clara)."  
  
Jessie looks up from the letter. James is wailing.  
  
James (sobbing): That's so sad!  
  
Jessie is just sitting there staring into space; her thoughts a million miles away, thinking back to when James first introduced Clara to them. Jessie (softly, unconscientiously): It's been a hard struggle, Clara. Yes. Miss you? I will. Think about you? Always. Love you? Like a sister. It's been a long hard struggle. Good luck, Clara.  
  
(off screen, distantly): Jessie? James? Jessie?  
  
Jessie turns in the direction the voice is coming from. James does his best to dry his eyes and stop crying. Then he helps Jessie to her feet. Clara and Mondo walk over. James runs over to Clara, embraces her, and begins crying again. Clara (hesitantly): Uh, I'm guessing you found the letter I wrote you guys? (Jessie only nods.)  
  
James (still crying): I'm gonna miss you, too!  
  
Mondo (patting James on the shoulder): There, there! At least you'll still have Jessica.  
  
Jessie slowly walks over to join them. Jessie: Will you continue to go to Avila, Claretta?  
  
Clara (shaking her head): Sadly, no. I'll be attending Sunny University. Possible after that I'll be an attorney. It's what I've really always wanted to be.besides a Pokémon trainer.  
  
James slowly raises his head. James: What about you, Mondo, what will you do?  
  
Mondo: I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Clara: Hey, where are Meowth and Melissa? I haven't seen them since we got here.  
  
No one knows.  
  
**** Jessie: You know, Claretta, I do forgive you for your actions. I mean.I guess that's kinda the reason many people really don't know a lot about me either.  
  
Clara: Did you ever discover who your real father is?  
  
Jessie: Yes, I did. Believe it or not it was Giovanni. And I also learned I do have a sister. Well, she's a half sister.  
  
Clara: Really? Who?  
  
Jessie: Cassidy! You said so yourself in Dad's office.  
  
Mondo: Cassidy?!  
  
Clara: Oh, yeah! Forgot!  
  
Jessie (to Mondo): Yup!  
  
Clara: So when are you guys moving out?  
  
Jessie: Tomorrow. By the way, I have no way of keeping in touch with you if I don't have an address. Clara hands her a piece of paper. Clara: Here. This is my uncle's address. I hope you'll invite me to your wedding.  
  
Jessie hugs Clara. Jessie If anything I'll put you in my wedding.sister.  
  
James begins to cry again. Mondo pats him on the back, and hands him a handkerchief with the other.  
  
James (between sobs): Thanks.  
  
**** The next day. Mel is at class and Clara is helping Jessie and James bring their suitcases out to the front of the residence hall. Meowth is sitting on a bench in front of the hall with Melissa.  
  
Meowth: Youz can move in wit Jessie, Jimmy, an' me. Wez gonna stay wit Butch an' Cassidy.  
  
Melissa: Okay. Then we can start our own family whenever we're ready.  
  
Clara (carrying a large, black bag out): Well, that's the last of it.  
  
Jessie (looking in the distance): And here comes Butch and Cassidy.  
  
James begins crying again. Jessie walks over to him.  
  
Jessie: Relax, James, this is just another stop along our way to having a place of our own.  
  
James: Okay.  
  
Clara: Well, I guess this is good-bye.  
  
Jessie (putting her hands on Clara's shoulders): Look, Clara, I don't normally say things like this, but.well, it was nice meeting you. I love you. You take care of yourself and stay out of trouble, okay?  
  
Clara: Okay. Do you think we'll ever meet again?  
  
Jessie: If the fates allow it. I'm sure some day when we least expect it we'll meet again.  
  
Clara: Team Rocket's shippin' off again.  
  
Jessie: Team Rocket is no more. Take care, okay?  
  
Clara: You, too. They hug each other. James comes running over all teary-eyed. James: Group hug!  
  
Clara (jokingly): Hey, watch it! Jess is carrying your children there.  
  
James: I'll miss you, Clara!  
  
Butch (loading the last bit of luggage into the car): Well, come on you guys!  
  
Slowly they depart. Meowth and Melissa jump into the car. As they leave Jessie's voice is heard over the screen.  
  
Jessie's voice: They always say when one road ends another begins. Well, that day many of our roads ended and several began. I don't think I'll ever forget Claretta and all our journeys with her and Mondo. It was a hard long good-bye, but one that had to be so we could all meet again.  
  
Cassidy (calling from the car): Who wants doughnuts?  
  
James (dashing for the car, obviously cheered up): Doughnuts!?  
  
Jessie turns and heads down to the car. Jessie's voice: Yeah, everything has worked out just fine. I know Claretta and I will meet again.many times yet.  
  
Clara waves good-bye as they drive off into the sunrise. Finally (after the credits would roll if this were a movie) Clara heads on back into her room. On her bed are a card and an opened suitcase. Clara looks at the opened suitcase. From her POV we see several bottles of alcoholic beverages. Clara: James Morgan!  
  
**** Somewhere on the road (in Butch's car). James: I got a funny feeling I forgot something.  
  
Jessie: What?  
  
James (shrugs): I don't know. Something.  
  
Cassidy: Anyone for more doughnuts?  
  
James: Doughnuts!!  
  
Cassidy passes them back to James.  
  
**** Back in Clara's dorm room. Clara opens the card and slumps to her bed. A smile slowly forms on her face. The card has a huge smile on the front; inside it reads. "Until next time, Claretta! Jessica Haren, James Morgan, Meowth, and Melissa." **** Zoom in on a diary entry as someone is writing. We hear them speak.  
  
Jessie's voice: "Dec. 12th Dear Diary, James and I went to the airport today and picked up Mom. She and I have a lot of catching up to do. Also I sent Claretta a card today. I hope everything is going well for her."  
  
Jessie puts down her pen.  
  
Miyamoto: Jessica? Jessica, it's dinner time!  
  
Jessie (taking off her glasses): Coming, Mommy! (looking upward, softly aloud) Take care, Claretta; I'll see you some day real soon!  
  
Fade out as Jessie leaves for dinner.  
  
The End?!  
[Of the story, yes! Series, no!] 


End file.
